The Last of the Saiyans
by DuoXXXG
Summary: Ritz, a Saiyan refuge and an old friend of Vegeta has come to Earth seeking the Saiyan prince. After meeting the Z-Fighters, they go to a planet where the last living Saiyans are..But little do they know that an evil Saiyan, named Wolf wants Vegeta dead..
1. Old Friends Unite

Old Friends Unite  
  
"Wow..." Ritz said as he viewed the planet Earth from the window of his spaceship. There it was huge and luminous, a large blue and white marble. He stared at it and wondered why anyone would want to destroy it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen during his whole life. The Earth was nothing like his home planet, Vegeta. From what he remembered of home, it was a swirling blood red planet. Home couldn't compare itself to the beautiful Earth.  
  
"Beep! Beep!" the ship's computer rang. "We have arrived at the thruster point!" The Saiyan jumped at the sound of the alarm.  
  
"Kuso!" he cursed.  
  
He had nearly missed the thruster point. Now wouldn't that be grand if I end up spinning myself to death in space because I missed the thruster point while admiring the view.  
  
He scrambled in his restraining belts to reach the controls to complete the thruster sequence for descent. The ship's thrusters whined with life after the sequence was complete. Into the atmosphere he went.  
  
"I hate this part." Ritz groaned. He didn't like the idea of reentry when the ship was on fire. He always hated the thought of something going wrong and then being burned up in the atmosphere. He sat in his seat praying a Saiyan prayer, his tail twitching nervously. Reentry was quick and soon he was in the Earth's blue sky.  
  
"Now for a landing spot," he said to himself.  
  
He choose a large field that was not too far, from what appeared to be a large city.  
  
"Well I hope the people here are friendly." Ritz said to himself as he climbed down the ladder from his ship. He began to across the field towards the city. As he came nearer, the field became hilly. Ritz hadn't realized that someone had already knew of his arrival. When he had reached the top of the hill, a man with very spiky, black hair leaped upon him. Ritz was rolling head over tail with the guy on top of him all the way down the hill. Some how, he managed to pin the attacker down to the ground, when they had stopped rolling down.  
  
"Ha! Pinned you!" Ritz grinned. The guy struggled under him, trying his best to escape him.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" the guy yelled. At the sound of the guy's voice, Ritz realized who it was.  
  
"Vegeta?!" Ritz said. Vegeta stopped struggling for a moment to look up at the guy on top of him who seemed to know his name.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. Ritz gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Who am I? Don't you remember me?" Ritz asked, surprised at the question.  
  
"Ritz? But how can that be? I thought you were dead?" Vegeta suddenly realized who the Saiyan was.  
  
"Dead? Not hardly. I'm alive and well," the Saiyan said. Suddenly a voice called from the hill.  
  
"Vegeta! Are you all right?" the voice asked. It was Goku and he had also sensed a strange power coming from this area.  
  
"Oh, great it's Kakarot..." Vegeta muttered to himself. Goku slid down hill as Ritz and Vegeta rose from the ground.  
  
"Boy, you shouldn't jump out at me like that. I nearly had a heart attack. Oh, great there are briars stuck to my tail." Ritz said as he began the painful process of removing the offending briars. One by one he pulled them free from his fuzzy brown tail. Meanwhile, Vegeta stared at Ritz, unable to believe that his old childhood friend was still alive.  
  
Didn't Frieza destroy planet Vegeta along with the race of the Saiyans? That thought went through his mind until Goku spoke.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta who is this Saiyan? And how come he seems to know you?" Goku asked. Vegeta turned and gave Goku a cold hard stare.  
  
"None of your business, Kakarot!" Vegeta said. Goku wondered at what he said that offended Vegeta. But then again, Vegeta was always like that. Goku looked at the Saiyan, who seemed to have busied himself with picking out briars, with amazement. It was strange to him that another living Saiyan was standing in front of him. He thought that Vegeta and himself were the only pureblooded Saiyans left alive.  
  
  
  
"Uh? Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Ritz asked when he noticed the two Saiyans staring at him.  
  
"So who are you and how come you seem to know Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I am Ritz, son of Captain Riggs. My father is the Captain of the Saiyan Army." Ritz said.  
  
"Wait, don't you mean was?" Goku said. Ritz smiled at the Saiyan.  
  
"No, he still is." Ritz said. "And as for your second question, the reason other than Vegeta is the Prince of all Saiyans, is that I used to be his friend when we were little."  
  
Vegeta had friends? Goku thought. "Oh, my name is Goku." Ritz was surprised at the sound of the name.  
  
"Goku? Did you say your name was Goku? Not the Saiyan who had liberated us from the cold murderous hands of Frieza?" Ritz didn't believe what he had heard. Goku nodded his head.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you." Ritz bowed.  
  
"Wait, Ritz. You said that your father is still the Captain of the Army. That means..." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes, my father is still alive and about 200 of us are still living and well." Ritz answered. Both Vegeta and Goku were surprised that there were still some Saiyans left alive. Two hundred of them!  
  
Ritz? Ritz? a voice called in the Saiyan's mind.  
  
What? What is it, Nite? Ritz answered the call. It was Nite his dragon back at home. Nite had the ability of telepathy. He could talk to Ritz, even if the Saiyan was not standing next to him.  
  
Ritz did you make it safely to Earth? the dragon asked.  
  
You worry too much my old friend. Yes, I did make it safely. I have some good news but I will tell it to you when I get home. Ritz felt the dragon's mind leave his. Vegeta was looking at him.  
  
"What?" Ritz asked.  
  
"I swore I heard someone talking. But there was nobody there." Vegeta said puzzled at what he thought he heard.  
  
"You heard, Nite my dragon. I believe you knew him once." Ritz said to Vegeta.  
  
"You mean that little strange purple dragon that always followed you around when you were a kid?" Vegeta said remembering the little dragon.  
  
"I wouldn't say little anyone. He's as big as my house. Even he towers over the ship that I came in." Ritz told him.  
  
"I'm hungry." Goku interrupted.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry too. I haven't had anything to eat since I entered the Solar System." Ritz was as hungry as Goku.  
  
"Kakarot you're always hungry." Vegeta glared at Goku.  
  
"What? I can't help it." Goku said at Vegeta's remark.  
  
  
  
They soon left the large field with its hilly end and headed for the city. They soon reached Vegeta's home at the Capsule Corp.  
  
"Vegeta! Where have you been?" a woman's voice called.  
  
"Woman, why do you ask such questions?" Vegeta said anrgily. A woman with strangly colored blue hair appeared in the room. She looked very angry.  
  
"You know you make me angry sometimes! I don't what to do with you!" the woman seemed to scream at Vegeta. Then she turned to Goku, "Hello. It's so nice of you to visit, Goku. I havn't seen you in a while."  
  
"Yeah...Bulma..." Goku was somewhat afraid of Bulma. It was then Goku's stomach began to growl.  
  
"Oh, you're hungry. Well, you're just in time for lunch," Bulma said and then screamed when Ritz entered the room.  
  
"What? Why does everyone do that when I visit other planets?" Ritz questioned.  
  
"S..SAIYAN!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Does she do that when you walk into a room, when she's in it, Vegeta?"Ritz asked.  
  
"Bulma, he's a friend!" Vegeta tried to calm down the franic woman. She stopped screaming and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"F..Friend?"she said still shaking with fear. As far as she knew, Saiyans were evil, well except for the two she knew. But even now, she was still a little afraid of Vegeta. As for Goku, he was too kind hearted to be evil. But this strange Saiyan scared her.  
  
"Yes, he is my friend from a long time ago.," Vegeta said.  
  
"Hello. My name is Ritz, son of Captian Riggs. It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lady," Ritz bowed since was a custom for a Saiyan to do so. Bulma was surpised at Ritz's politness.  
  
"I'm Bulma. I'm married to Vegeta you know," Bulma said.  
  
It was later after they had finished their meal that Ritz began to tell of how he and his family as well a bunch of other Saiyans had escaped from the cluches of Frieza.  
  
"Someone, had heard that Frieza was planning to destory the race of the Saiyans. We had known long before Bardock had started having visions of our deaths. So we had more time to prepare. We had found a planet not too far from our own, that was unnoticed by Frieza and his men. No lived there except for the local wildlife. It was perfect for a place to live. The planet was small enough for Frieza not to notice it. This was the place where we were going to hide out until Frieza was destroyed. But not too long after we discovered it, Frieza decided to attack our home world. We knew because when Bardock came back from battle he said Frieza was coming. But the sad thing is that most of our people didn't believe Bardock and they perished because of this. But those of us who did, escaped with our lives, unnoticed by Frieza. And here we are, living on our new home that Frieza never discovered. But those years after our home world was destroyed, we were afaird that Frieza was going to find us until we heard of how Goku had defeated the evil traunt. Now that we knew that Frieza was dead, we could live out our lives in peace," Ritz finished his tale.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that there still some Saiyans left alive," Goku said.  
  
"Ritz, there's still a question that's still bothering me. Why, did you come here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, my father sent me here to bring you back with me. He knew that you were still alive and everyone will be glad to see that their prince is safely returned to his people," Ritz answered. Vegeta wasn't quite sure if he wanted to go with Ritz to the new home world. But then again he wanted to be among his people.  
  
"When do you have to leave?" Vegeta finally said.  
  
"Anytime you wish," Ritz answered.  
  
"Fine then. We'll leave in two days," Vegeta said. Ritz was so happy that his old friend was coming home with him that he threw his arms around Vegeta and gave the Saiyan Prince a hug. Bad mistake. Vegeta didn't like it one bit and turned and slugged the Saiyan right in the face. Ritz was quite surprised at his friend's actions and gave Vegeta a questioning look as he rubbed his face. Ritz wondered why Vegeta acted that way. He was never like that before.  
  
"Why did you hit me?" Ritz questioned Vegeta. Vegeta gave Ritz an angry glare. He didn't like people touching him.  
  
"Ritz, you're soft like Kakarot. I don't like being hugged. It's stupid," Vegeta said. Ritz couldn't believe what he was hearing. From what he remembered of Vegeta, Vegeta used to be just as kind-hearted as Ritz.  
  
"Well, Frieza must have do something to you. You're not like the Saiyan I once knew," Ritz said. He had the look of hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Listen, Ritz. You don't understand what I have been through. So leave me alone," Vegeta said.  
  
"If your father was here, he won't like what his son has become," Ritz said and then got up to leave the room.  
  
"My father? You leave my father out of this!" Vegeta was now angry. Ritz left and went back to his ship to spent the night there. He wasn't quite sure if he could sleep in the same house with his old friend, whom seemed to have changed. His heart was hurt and he sighed as he curled up in the seat of his ship. Frieza did do something to Vegeta and he didn't like what it had done to him.  
  
It was dark when Vegeta had awoken. But he didn't know where he was. This place that he was in was not home. He got up from where he was sleeping and walked down what seemed to be a dark hallway. When he reached the end of the hallway, he heard someone's voice.  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?" the voice said. Vegeta knew who's voice.  
  
"Frieza!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Well, my little Prince, I'm glad you're here! I've come to kill you! " Frieza said.  
  
"You! You murder! You killed my father and all of the Saiyans! You lied to me! You always have. Everything that you ever told me was a lie. You said that my father was killed by the meteor, when it was you who had killed him! Now you shall pay!" Vegeta said and prepared to attack Frieza. But when he tried to attack, Frieza simply knocked him to the ground. Vegeta arose from the ground and attacked Frieza. Agian, Frieza knocked the Saiyan to the ground. This sometime, when Vegeta tried to rise, he felt pain in his side.  
  
"Why, don't you just stay down?" Frieza said.  
  
"Never!" Vegeta sputter as he coughed up some blood. Vegeta managed to stand up. This made Frieza angry. He charged towards the Saiyan with the look of murder in his eyes.  
  
"You know. It was your fault that your father is dead. If you had just listened to me, he wouln't be dead now would he?" Frieza said as he came closer to Vegeta.  
  
"I'll never listen to you! You killed my father even when I had followed your orders!" Vegeta said. He prepared himself to block Frieza's attack. But he wasn't strong enough. Frieza sent the poor Saiyan flying through the air. This time , Vegeta couldn't get up. He laid there screaming in agony. Frieza stepped forward and rasied his hand to give Vegeta the fatal blow.  
  
"Long live the King!" he screamed as he brought his hand down. Vegeta screamed as he knew it was his end.  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta wake up!" Bulma said when she noiced her husband tossing and turning in bed. Vegeta bolted up from bed. He had sweat dripping from his forehead.  
  
"It was only a dream. You were having a nightmare," Bulma said. Vegeta looked at himself. He was relieved that he was still in one piece.  
  
"A nightmare?" he muttered.  
  
"Yes, a nightmare. Now go back to sleep. It's three clock in the morning," Bulma said. Vegeta knew after having that nigthmare, he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He got up from bed and stretched, trying to shake off the last bit of sleep from him. He jumped suddenly, when he felt something limp fell against his leg.  
  
"Vegeta?!" Bulma said with fear as she pointed to him.  
  
"What?" he asked. Bulma only sat there with the look of fear on her face. Vegeta's tail had grown back! 


	2. Journey to a Planet

Journey to a Planet  
  
  
  
Morning came on the third day since Ritz's arrival. Dew had formed and the field looked like it was full of diamonds when the sun hit the wet grass. Even the canapy of Ritz's ship sparkle in the sunlight. Ritz lay asleep in the seat of his ship's cockpit. He was awaken suddenly by the sound of something scratching on the canapy of his ship. He looked up and saw a little dragon prehaps no longer than his forearm sitting on the canapy. The little dragon was bronze in color and its blue eyes glowed like jewels. It contuined to scratch on the glass with its tiny but sharp like needles claws. It made a strange sound as it sat there scratching. Ritz sat up to get a closer look at the dragon, when he was nearly scared to death by Goku when the Saiyan popped up out of no where.  
  
"By the holy wings of Goriko!" Ritz fell back into his seat, his tail puffed up like a cat's. "Goku, don't do that! You scared the living daylights out of me!"  
  
"Sorry about that. I came to see if you were awake. Bulma told me to get you up so you could have something to eat before we start our journey. Plus, she was going help supply your ship," Goku said. Ritz opened the canapy and started to get out. He climbed down the ladder and walked over where Goku stood waiting. The little dragon was now perched on Goku's shoulders.  
  
"Is that your dragon?" Ritz pointed.  
  
"I'm afaird so. I've had him since he was a hatchling. I found him in my wife's garden. His name is Rawcliffe," Goku said and then scratched Rawcliffe's little chin. The little dragon chirped happily and rubbed his tiny head against Goku's cheek as a sign of affection. Ritz followed Goku to Bulma and Vegeta's home.  
  
"Hello, I'm back with Ritz, " Goku called. No one seemed to answer. "They must be in the kitchen in the back"  
  
So the two Saiyans when into the back of the house to the kitchen. Bulma was in there cooking along with her mother and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Hello," Goku said.  
  
"Oh, Goku we didn't hear you come in," Bulma said. "You're just in time for breakfast."  
  
"Oh, boy! Food!" Goku sat down and began to chow down. It seemed that the Saiyan's belly was a bottomless pit the way Goku ate. Goku looked up and saw an angry glare from Chi-Chi. He stopped what he was doing and gave her a questioning look. He was wondering why she was angry at him.  
  
"Goku, you have horrible manners! Can't you save some food for everybody else," she seemed to scream at Goku who was now sinking into his chair.  
  
"I'm sorry," Goku said with his most inncent look on his face.  
  
" Sorry nothing! You said your were going to space right at the last second! At the first sign of adventure you go running off! You make me so angry sometimes!!!" Chi-Chi was in one of her moods. Ritz leaned over to Goku.  
  
"Your wife scares me!" he said.  
  
"I know. She even scares me!" Goku said. That was misake that he was going to regret. Chi-Chi was now full of rage, so full, that she whacked poor Goku on the back of his head with a frying pan.  
  
"Ow, why did you do that for? What I say?" Goku cried as he rubbed the back of his sore head. He could now feel a bump rising there.  
  
"Thanks a lot Chi-Chi! You broke my best frying pan," Bulma said angrily. She was right, there was now a crack running through the middle of the pan.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it that my husband has a hard head!" Chi-Chi said with another angry glare aiming at Goku. It was a good thing, at the amount of force Chi-Chi used to hit the Saiyan, she could have killed him. It was his hard head that saved him.  
  
"Hey, where's Vegeta at?" Ritz asked.  
  
"Well, he was still asleep when I sent Goku to get you," Bulma said. "It's not like him to sleep in. Must be those dreams again."  
  
"Dreams?" Ritz questioned.  
  
"Over the past three days he has been having nightmares. But he won't tell me what they are about though," Bulma said remembering how many times she was awaken by Vegeta screaming his sleep. It was strange how the Saiyan prince was bothered so much by dreams.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil, here he comes now," Ritz said. Vegeta entered the kitchen, looking very sleepy. His hair was about in fifty different directions.  
  
"Vegeta, you look like you've been through hell. What were you doing? Fighting in your sleep?" Goku said when he noticed Vegeta walk in.  
  
"Shutup, Kakarot.." Vegeta muttered. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Goku's insults.  
  
"Well, Vegeta, cranky this morning, aren't we?" Ritz said.  
  
"Ritz not you too!" Vegeta said angrily.  
  
"Boy, you sound like old man McCrabb," Ritz said.  
  
"Who's McCrabb?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh, he's this old Saiyan who owns a shop in one of the towns on my planet, who's a really cranky all the time! Just like you Vegeta!" Ritz answered the question.  
  
"Ritz do you mind? I'll not in the mood for insults!" Vegeta was now quite angry.  
  
"Vegeta is a crab! A big crab!" both Ritz and Goku said.  
  
"Will you two stop it! I'll blow you two to kingdom come if you don't," Vegeta was ready to kill someone. Bulma couldn't help but giggle at the Saiyans' antics.  
  
"Oh, come on sourpuss, we're just playing with you," Ritz said with a grin on his face.  
  
"He's right you know. If you stop being a crab all the time maybe they won't pick on you," Bumla said.  
  
"But.." Vegeta started to say.  
  
" No but's, Vegeta. Come, sit down and have breakfast," Bulma said. She didn't want him to start any farther fights.  
  
  
  
Breakfast was finished and everyone was busy getting ready for the journey to Ritz's home. While Ritz and Bulma refueled and suppied the ship, Goku begged and pleaded to Chi-Chi that Gohan go with him. She was already angry enough with him going, but to drag their son with him, she didn't think. But after some begging and more pleading, she finally agreed. She gave Goku a warning though. If anything should happen to their son, she would kill him. Krillin had also came over. He wanted to go with Goku, knowing that his Saiyan friend would get into trouble without him watching.  
  
"What are friends for," Goku said.  
  
"They are for keeping you out of trouble," Krillin said. "Knowing you, you would want to test out your power against some horroribly powerful space freak."  
  
"Really?" Goku said questioning his friend.  
  
"Yeah, every time we go on an adventure, there's always some guy wanting to destroy the universe," Krillin said.  
  
"Well, that's true..I wonder why that is?" Goku pondered.  
  
"I don't know?" Krillin said.  
  
  
  
The ship was ready and everyone was all set to go. Ritz set the controls and typed in the coordinates for home in the ship's computer. Home..He couldn't wait to get home.  
  
"Well, is everyone all set back there?" Ritz asked making sure everyone was strapped in before he started up the ship. Everyone said they were ready. So Ritz fired up engines and lifted off. Everyone waved goodbye before they disappeared into the sky. The ground grew farther and farther away as they went higher and higher into the sky. Soon the Earth was behind them.  
  
"So Ritz, how long will it take to get to your home?" Goku asked after they were in space. Ritz turned so he could answer Goku's question.  
  
"Several weeks," he said.  
  
"Several weeks?! It takes that long!" Goku was suprised.  
  
"Well, this ship is old and my home is pretty far away," Ritz added. Goku couldn't believe it was going to take that long to get there.  
  
"Oh, great. I'm going to be struck in this tiny ship with Kakarot for weeks," Vegeta muttered. He wasn't pleased with this at all.  
  
"Well, I isn't planning on being in here for weeks with you either," Goku said at Vegeta's remark.  
  
"Man, will you two knock it off. Goku, why don't you teleport us there," Krillin said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot. That's a great idea," Goku said.  
  
"You can teleport and didn't tell me? You could have teleport us there! That would save me the trouble of refueling and suppling the ship!" Ritz wasn't too thrilled at hearing what Goku said.  
  
"Well, I forgot about it and besides I have no idea where your planet is, so I can't take you there," Goku said trying to defend himself.  
  
"You have a point there..Wait I have an idea! Remember my dragon, Nite? He is telepathic and I could have him contact you so you can get an idea where my home is," Ritz said. Ritz used his mind to reach his dragon friend.  
  
What is Ritz? It's so nice to hear from you. Nite answered.  
  
We need your help. My new friend Goku can teleport and he said he could take us home but he doesn't know where we live. We need you to contact Goku with your mind so he can get a lock on your power so he can take us home. Ritz told Nite of his plans.  
  
Ok. the dragon replied.  
  
"Goku get ready. Nite said he'll help," Ritz said.  
  
Goku felt the dragon enter his mind and he got a lock on Nite's power signal.  
  
Are you ready? Nite asked.  
  
Yes, I've got a lock on your power signal,Goku answered. He then pressed his fingers to his forehead and in an instant they in the planet's orbit. Ritz's home planet looked similar to Earth except smaller.  
  
"Everyone hang on. It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Ritz said and then fired up the thrusters for descend. Ritz was right about one thing, the ride violently shook as when through the atmosphere. They would arrive on the planet's surface in a matter of minutes.  
  
  
  
The land below was lush and green. They were flying over a large plain of tall green grass. This place was also like Earth in certain ways. Ritz steered the ship to what looked like a large town of some sort.  
  
"Is this where you live?" Goku asked.  
  
"No, I don't live in this town. My home is high in the mountains to the north," Ritz answered.  
  
"Then why are we stopping here?" Goku questioned.  
  
"A friend of mine lives here. You see this ship isn't mine. I'm returning it to him," Ritz answered Goku's questions again. They entered the town's airspace and Ritz flew the ship to a large building. Carefully, he landed the ship on the landing platform just outside the building.  
  
"Alright, we're here," Ritz said. Everyone climbed down the ladder and stepped out onto the platform. No one was there to greet them. The place seemed empty.  
  
"Hello?" Ritz called. No answer came. "He must be in the hanger. Follow me."  
  
The gang followed Ritz into the large hanger that was at the other end of the landing platform. No one seemed to be in there either.  
  
"Hello! Is there anyone home?" Ritz called again. Suddenly, there was a crash by the large ship that was in the hanger and a voice that cursed about something. From out of nowhere came a Saiyan rubbing his head where he had hit it when Ritz called.  
  
"Hello, Ritz ,back so soon? I didn't know that my old ship was that fast," the Saiyan said. The Saiyan was wearing a toolbelt around his waist and he had oil stains on his clothes. He had wild black hair and the most striking feature on him was that his tail was white instead of brown like most Saiyans have.  
  
"Guys, this is my friend Raku," Ritz introduced his strange friend.  
  
"Hello," Raku greeted.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves and greeted Raku.  
  
"I know you have lots of things to talk about from your journey to Earth, but Ritz there's something you should know," Raku's voice went from friendly to grim like.  
  
"What's wrong, Raku. Something bothering you?" Ritz questioned his worried friend.  
  
"The other day three Saiyans came to my shop asking about you," Raku said.  
  
"Asking about me why? Who were they?" Ritz was now getting worried.  
  
"They didn't say who they were. I don't know why they were asking for you. But I think they know about your mission to Earth," Raku said.  
  
"How did they find out? That was supposed to be secret! Only my father, you, Blaze, and Gen. Yatate know about the mission! This isn't good," Ritz started to worry even more.  
  
"There's something else. My dog got this off of one them," Raku pulled some kind of strange object out of his pocket and threw it on the work table by the ship. It was a small metal circular object with a symbol of a wolf's head with a dagger in its jaws on it. Vegeta reckonized it immediately.  
  
"No, it can't be..." Vegeta muttered with disblief.  
  
"What? What is it?" Ritz asked.  
  
"Do you know what this symbol is?" Vegeta said.  
  
Ritz nodded his head no.  
  
"This is the symbol of Wolf," Vegeta answered.  
  
"Wolf?" everyone had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Wolf was a Saiyan assassin. He tried to assassinate my father the king. But he still can't be alive. He was banished to the Wasteland of Vegeta," Vegeta said. He still couldn't believe that Wolf could be alive. But how? Planet Vegeta was destroyed years ago. And besides, nobody could survive in the Wasteland...  
  
"Wasteland? Why the Wasteland?" Ritz asked.  
  
"When my father found out that Wolf tried to kill him, he banished him to the Wasteland. The Wasteland is a vase desert that seems to go on for miles and miles. No living thing can survive there. I was the only one who saw him try to kill my father and the last thing that Wolf said before he was banished was that one day he would manage to escape the Wasteland to seek revenge against the Royal Family," Vegeta contuined his tale.  
  
"That means if he somehow managed to escape Planet Vegeta before Frieza destroyed it he's going to come and kill you," Ritz said.  
  
"See, I told you there would be some manic running around," Krillin whispered to Goku.  
  
"Yep, you were right. But we have no idea what this guy looks like," Goku said to his friend.  
  
"Those guys that came to my shop must have been sent by him," Raku said.  
  
"This is not good. We have to leave this town. Those guys must know that Vegeta is here and they'll come to kill him. We'll have to take Vegeta to my home in the mountains. He'll be safe there," Ritz said. "I'll have to contact Nite so he can pick us up."  
  
Once again Ritz used his mind to talk to his dragon friend. But the dragon had grim news...  
  
Ritz I can't. There's a horrible storm going on. My wings would freeze if I try to fly, the dragon answered Ritz's call.  
  
"Nite can't help because there's a storm," Ritz told everyone the news. Ritz asked Goku if he could teleport there but the Saiyan said that he used too much energy when he teleported them the first time.  
  
"We can't fly because we'll be spotted easily and it puts out too much energy. The only way to get there is by land," Ritz said. "We'll have to disguise ourselves to keep from being noticed."  
  
  
  
Ritz went out to rent some horses for their journey while the gang disguised themselves with the help of Raku. Raku pulled out a robe that was for a fighter and handed it to Goku.  
  
"Here, I think this should fit you," Raku said. Goku slipped the robe over him and let the cloth fall over his body. It wasn't a shabby robe either. It was almost like a rich person's robe than a fighter's. The outside was made of silk and the inside was lined with cotton to help keep warm.  
  
"Well, how does it look?" Goku asked.  
  
"Great. If anyone on the road asks who you are, just say that you are a student of Master Jinku on your training journey," Raku said.  
  
"Master Jinku?" Goku was puzzled.  
  
"Master Jinku is a Saiyan martial arts master. I used to study under him but my training was cut off when our home world was attacked," Raku said.  
  
Vegeta had found a large heavy black cloak and he put it on. He wrapped it around himself and drew the hood over his head. He was completely covered and no one could see his face.  
  
"Well, that's a good idea. No will know who you are," Raku said to Vegeta.  
  
By the time Ritz came back with their mounts, the gang had themselves disguised and were ready to go. Their mounts were large horses, proud and high spirited. Ritz had loaded the saddle bags with supplies for the journey to his home high in the mountians. Everyone mounted a horse and was directed by Ritz to follow him.  
  
"Raku. See if you can get a message to my father to see if he can send an escort for us. If he can, tell him to send them to the road where the mountians begin," Ritz said.  
  
"I'll see. Good luck on your journey!" Raku answered.  
  
"Oh, by the way," Vegeta said before they were to leave.  
  
"Umm..What?" Raku wondered.  
  
Vegeta held up the object that Raku had gotten off one of the Saiyans. He pressed a tiny button that was on the other side and four sharp blades came out of the rim of the object.  
  
"This is a weapon. You were lucky that you didn't turn your back to them. One throw to the back of your neck and.....," Vegeta said with a grin. Raku gave a strange look to Vegeta at the thought of the things he said.  
  
They said their goodbyes and kicked their mounts forward. They raced out the gates of the town onto the path that would lead them to the mountians. They had hopes that they would be alone on the road and that nothing would happen..... 


	3. Danger on the Road Ahead

Danger on the Road Ahead  
  
"So the prince is still alive after all these years," Wolf said as he stared out the window of his lair. The Saiyan assassin had managed to escape the Wasteland and stole a ship before Frieza blew up the world, years ago. He had followed the escaping Saiyans to this planet and remained unnoticed until now. Oh, how his venegeance was going to be sweet. For years he plotted the death of the Saiyan prince after what he had done to him.  
  
"Yes, I'll finally get my revenege against that brat of Vegeta. Oh, how long I have waited to kill him. I'll love it when he suffers like I did in the Wasteland. He shall pay once and for all," Wolf grinned. He remembered his attempts to kill the king and how that brat of a son of his who had seen him do it. When the prince told of his attempts, the king banished him to the Wasteland to die.  
  
"Zurg! Yasai! Come here at once!" Wolf ordered. Two Saiyans came before him.  
  
"Yes, sir," they both replied.  
  
"You two very well know that the prince has returned," Wolf spoke.  
  
"Sir?" the Saiyans replied again.  
  
"I want you to seek him and kill the party that's with him. I want Vegeta alive! When you two are done killing his friends bring him before me. Is that clear?" Wolf said.  
  
"Yes, sir! Kill the party and bring Vegeta to you. We got it," Yasai anwered.  
  
"Oh, one more thing. Be careful of the Warrior of Light that's with him. Use one of those poisoned bolts. That should take care of him," Wolf grinned again. He knew that soon his venegeance would soon be complete...  
  
  
  
The road was a long and dusty one. It seemed that Ritz and the gang had been traveling for hours since they left town. Goku had started to complain of hunger. Even Rawcliffe added his voice his eyes glowing with hungerr.  
  
"Goku, there's some food in your saddle bags. Just reach back there and get some. But don't eat it all. It has to last you until we reach my house," Ritz said. Goku turned and undid the strap of his saddle bag that held the food. He pulled out a few pieces of cheese and a couple of meat rolls. He sat there as his horse padded along, nibbing on the cheese and meat rolls. He handed a few pieces of the rolls to Rawcliffe who happily chirped and began nibbing away as he sat upon Goku's shoulder. Gohan was riding along beside his father and he looked at him with a funny look.  
  
Dad is always hungry..Gohan said in his mind. It was true. Goku had a bottomless pit for a stomach.  
  
More hours passed and they soon came to a forest. But something didn't seem right when they entered it. There was a feeling of someone watching them...  
  
The shot came from somewhere in the trees. The force of the impact knocked Goku off his horse. His mount fled in terror. Rawcliffe hovered above, his eyes red with anger, wanting to protect his fallen ,master. The little dragon growled and hissed as a warning to his unseen enemy. Goku sat up wondering what had hit him.  
  
"Goku are you alright?" Ritz asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so..." Goku said. It was then he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. A crossbow bolt was embedded in it. From where and whom it came from he did not know.  
  
"You missed!" Yasai said.  
  
"He's still alive? Zurg replied looking up at his partner.  
  
"Yes! You only hit him in the shoulder! The boss said to kill them all!" the Saiyan said.  
  
"Well, I'll keep them busy while you prepare the poison," Zurg said trying to regain his partner's trust that he could do the job. He loaded another bolt into his crossbow while Yasai mixed up the poison for the fatal bolts that would kill Vegeta's party. Zurg aimed carefully and shot it at the travelers.  
  
A hail of bolts was now coming from out of the trees from the right side of the road. Goku was shot again as he started to get up off the ground. He yapped in pain as the bolt buried itself into Goku's arm.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Ritz said. He had to get Vegeta away from the killers who were somewhere in the tree line. He must protect him at all costs. Ritz made Vegeta take point as he and the others followed with Goku at the rear who was still trying to get up. They must escape since their disguises had been foiled. Blood had stained the sleeve of Goku's robe from the wounds that the bolts had caused. Just as Goku turned to escape, another bolt decided to bury itself into Goku's leg. That was the last straw! He was tired of being shot at. Goku turned and faced his unseen attackers. He could feel the rage boiling in him.  
  
"Hey, look!" pointed Zurg looking up from his crossbow. He had targeted Goku first, because he was the closest to him.  
  
"What?" his friend asked. They both stared in horror at Goku when they relized who they were messing with. They watched as Goku's hair became golden and his eyes turned green.  
  
"The Warrior of Light...." Yasai muttered.  
  
"You better hurry up with those bolts," Zurg said when he relized that he had been shooting at the Warrior of Light.  
  
  
  
Goku begun to say the words of his attack as he charged up enough energy to blow the entire right side of the forest up , where he had seen the crossbow bolt had came from. He ignored the pain in his injuried spots as he gathered the last bit of energy he needed...  
  
The two Saiyan assassins looked up and they knew that they were out of time. Thye saw the blue energy ball in Goku's hands and they knew that the Saiyan was going to fire it any minute, blowing them to kingdom come. But before Goku could launch his attack, there came a roar as a dragon flew over head..  
  
"STRIKE AND FIGHT!!!!" came a cry.  
  
"Oh, no! The Patrol! Now we're in for it!" Zurg said.  
  
Both Saiyans tried to , but the Patrol rider ordered his dragon to attack. The dragon came in low and then he breathed hot flames at the two Saiyans who were running in terror.  
  
"Good work my friend!" said the rider to his dragon..The dragon nodded his in thanks.They were both agreed that they had did a fine job..  
  
"The healer should be by soon to help you," the rider said to Goku as his dragon hovered above..  
  
"Ok.." Goku replied, sighing with relief that it was over for now...The rider and his dragon took off to see to Vegeta, Ritz, and Goku's friends who had escaped the assassins and leaving Goku behind...It wasn't too long before a younger rider and a healer appeared.  
  
"Hey, Hador! It looks like we have a hurt man over here!" the young rider called. At first, Goku was a little afaird of the two full grown dragons that now landed in front of him. But the Saiyan riders told him not to fear their dragons because they would not harm him.. Goku was sitting in the grass. His leg wound had become too painful to stand on..The healer dismounted his dragon and went over to a now worn out Goku, who was sitting there wincing from the pain and panting from the heat.  
  
"Hello," the Saiyan greeted. "It seems you've been in a scrape..I'm here to fix you up."  
  
Goku was greatful for the Saiyan's help. He could feel his hot blood running out of his wounds, down his arm and leg..He watched as the Saiyan knelt next to him to and begun digging though his bag of things. Goku prayed that it wasn't a needle that the Saiyan was looking for. He was relieved that it was a jar that the Saiyan pulled out..  
  
"Hold still. This stuff strings a little," the healer said. He opened the jar and applied the healing shave onto Goku's wounds. Goku gritted his teeth at the pain that the stuff caused.  
  
"Oh, my name's Hador and this is my dragon Greenflame. I'm only an apprentice healer and this is the first time I've done field work," the Saiyan introduced himself.  
  
"Goku..."Goku muttered his name before wincing in pain.  
  
"My friend here is Kibou and that is his dragon, Cirrus. Kibou is a rider- in-training," Hador pointed to his friend. Hador finished taking care of Goku's wounds and he had bounded up the wounds good and tight.  
  
"Well, how did I do?" the Saiyan healer asked.  
  
"Not bad," Goku answered. Goku discovered not only did the Saiyan made the bandages tight but he made it where he could move his arm and leg without ripping the bandages.  
  
"We better get to your friends," Hador said.  
  
"I lost my mount. Besides my leg really hurts," Goku said.  
  
"I'll be happy to give you a ride," Kibou said after hearing Goku's problem. Kibou had Cirrus lay down and extend his foreleg out for Goku to climb up. Kibou reached over and gave Goku a hand up.  
  
"Ready?" Kibou asked making sure that Goku was hanging on. Cirrus took a few steps forward and leaped into the air. Hador followed behind on Greenflame. It wasn't too long before the two riders spotted the small wing of Patrol riders in a forest clearing along with Goku's friends. They reached the clearing and landed.  
  
"Goku, are you all right?" Ritz asked when he noticed that the Saiyan had bandages on his arm and leg.  
  
"I'm fine. Did everybody else make it out ok?" Goku replied.  
  
  
  
"Yes, they did make it out without a scartch," Ritz said.  
  
"Lucky them.....I wasn't too lucky though..." Goku muttered.  
  
Gohan who had been sitting there wondering what happened to his father, came running, as Goku and Ritz went to the clearing where the others were waiting.  
  
"Daddy!" Gohan cried as he ran to his father with open arms. He clutched his father tightly as if Goku would disappear if he didn't. Goku clenched his teeth in pain because Gohan had touched his injuried arm when the little half-Saiyan hugged him. Gohan looked into his father's face which had the look of pain and gave a questioning look if he had done something wrong.  
  
"Daddy..." Gohan muttered.  
  
"It's ok. I'm fine. My arm is sore," Goku said resuring his son that he didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Ritz had gone over to a Patrol rider and was talking to him when Goku and Gohan walked up to them.  
  
"Capt. Hoshi said he would give us a ride to my home," Ritz said.  
  
"It looks like Raku's message got to your father," Goku said.  
  
"Yes, it did. We recieved a message that you needed help and we should go to you right away," said the Captian of the wing.  
  
"It's a good thing we came when we did or Goku here would have been a pin custion," Hador added in.  
  
"What do you mean?" his superior asked.  
  
"The enemy had attacked him with a crossbow. The poor Saiyan was riddled with bolts. Thank the stars, that none of them were poisoned, sir," Hador answered.  
  
Goku was very lucky. Before the two Saiyan attackers were scared off, one of them had loaded a poisoned bolt so toxic that even the strongest Super Saiyan would have died. But the only thing they managed to do was leave Goku a very painful wound in his arm and leg.  
  
Everyone unpacked their things out of the saddle bags on their horses and handed them to a Patrol rider who in turn placed them on the backs of their dragons. It was time to say goodbye to their faithful mounts. They turned loose their horses and watched them sped off into the direction where their warm stalls awaited them. Capt. Hoshi had the honor of Vegeta riding with him on the back of his dragon. Ritz rode with Hador on Greenflame while Krillin rode with a Saiyan named Kaze and his dragon Wind. Gohan and Goku were to ride with Kibou. Goku limped badly on his injured leg towards where Kibou and Cirrus waited. The pain had worsen and he muttered something with displeasure as he tried to walk. He couldn't believe that the crossbow bolt had caused so much pain. Kibou could see the expression on Goku's face and walked over to him to help. Goku thanked the young rider as he leaned against Kibou's shoulder. Kibou helped Goku up onto Cirrus' back and then handed Gohan to Goku to sit him up on Cirrus. Then the young rider climbed on and placed himself in front of Goku and Gohan at the base of Cirrus' neck.  
  
"Cirrus! Let's fly," Kibou said to the dragon. The dragon launched himself into the air and below the other Patrol riders and their dragons soon joined him. Capt.Hoshi took the lead and the members of his wing followed behind him. They flew higher and over the mountians heading in the direction of Ritz's home. The sun ahead of them was setting as they flew on..... 


End file.
